Lycanthrope
by Rem Havoc
Summary: What's better than a good old monster story?
1. Chapter 1

Lycanthrope

A house that was resently burned down was looked at carefully.It's been said that strange creatures called Lycanthrope, or werewolves had attacked and caused a fire.It's said that these creatures feed off human's and any other life form.But that's not what's true.They have fed off humans but mostly eat animals.

The man looking at the house was Roy Mustang, an infamous werewolf hunter.He had come here just as soon as he heard of the lycanthrope in the area.He beleived the monsters here would be a harder challenge then the ones he's already delt with.The weak one's did not have the information he was looking for, but he knew the stronger ones did.Roy only had one incounter with a stronger one, but got just one tidbit of what he wanted.

Roy thought to the day of the incounter.The lycanthrope was out hunting when he saw him.It wasn't in it's wolf form but it's human.At first Roy thought he looked familiar.And he did...

That day

"These monsters need to be killed!Those things are killing our pets and livestocks!We can't just sit around anymore and let them do as they please!!"A very angery man was shouting out to people.The people were all agreeing with him.

Roy sighed, these people don't know what they are messing with.Untrained human's can't just attack a lycanthrope, without more knowledge.He looked at the mob of people forming.Deciding to get up, from a table at the cafe he was at, and walking to the people.He made his way through the crowd and to the shouting man.

"Please listen!"He shouted to get the attention."Lycanthrope, or werewolves, are not to be attacked without proper knowledge of them!"

"And I suspose you have this 'knowledge'!!"Shouted another man in the back.

"Yes I do!Now if you please, I will be happy to go and kill the lycanthrope attacking your animals."People started to murmur to eachother but one, Roy noticed, was not.His eyes were deadset on him.It started to make him nervous.The man chuckled.

"How do we know you have said knowledge of the creatures?"His question caught the attention of everyone around them.Roy stared at the man before answering.

"My name is Roy Mustang.I've studied how lycanthrope attack, feed, and live.All without their knowing."

The man's face contored in what Roy almost thought was fear.Everyone else in the audience was grinning upon hearing who the man was.

-Later

It was dark and Roy had beed wandering around the woods for hours it seemed.But he knew that wasn't true.He had only been out for a grand total of twenty minutes.

Not too long he heard a few growls and got out his gun.Rustling was heard beside him.Roy got nerovus, but what would you expect while hunting a creature that can disguse itself as a human.

He soon saw someone carrying a dead deer over their shoulder.Roy couldn't see what he looked like, but could only see the blood on his hands.He quietly made his way over to the man.

Apparently Roy made a noise that man the creature turn around quickly.He instantly reconized him.It was the same man that was acting smug in town.Roy's eyes widened when he started transforming into his wolf form.He aimed his gun but the wolf was too fast.It was biting deeply into his arm.He tried firing the gun.It didn't shoot, not because of no bullets but becasue it was on safety.

"Shit!"Roy said as he went to punch the wolf.It let go and snarled at him.

"I thought you were an expert on us...?"Roy thought he heard it chuckle."Or was all that back in town a scam..?"

"It wasn't..."He quickly switched the safety off and fired.The wolf had already moved and had Roy pinned before he could blink.

The wolf transformed back to his human self.He gave a small laugh at the man he had pinned.

"Your just a fake..I bet all the other 'kills' were just flooks.."He bent down to Roy's ear.

"I'll let you live..So that the next time we meet I'll get to have some fun.."

Roy's eye twitched."Who are you...?"

"My names Maes Hughes.But because I told you it doesn't mean you should just look for me..Go after others and kill them first..Get stronger..You wouldn't last five seconds with even the cubs in my pack."

Roy glared at the man and tried to push him off.Maes wouldn't budge.

Maes shook his head."I think someone oughta go let mommy take care of their booboo before it gets infected."

"Son of a-"He was hit hard on the side of his head.

Present

Roy was walking away from the house and to town.He heard rumors of strong lycanthrope in the area.He was wanting to find the one that he met years ago.The one that beat him and left a nasty scar on his arm. 


	2. Chapter 2

Lycanthrope

Ch. 2

ROy sat on the curb, looking around at everyone passing him blonds passed by, both with the same tattoo.A cross with wings and a snake wrapping itself around it.

One blond was a woman with strange color were a wine brown, but with a red tint to was walking infront of the other was walking fast, her red eyes dead set infront of other blond was a younger boy, quite a bit shorter then had gold eyes......

Gold eyes...Red eyes....

He knew it then...

They were Lycanthrope.

The tattoos, the eyes, and how beautiful they were.

That was another thing he were of would think that they were grizzly because of the fact they were , just as you would describe the vampires.

knew that they were just a myth but Lycanthrope weren' were people who had been expirmented fact, they hadn't been around that ten years.

Roy stood up from his spot and started to follow the them closely, and listening to anything they said.

"He's going to be pissed, ain't he, Riza..?"The boy asked.

"Depends..If we get followed, we don't he won't even know that we came to town."'Riza' answered.

"But what if he does find out..?"

"Then..He'll be pissed off, Edward."

Edward and 's there if they would mention the leaders name.

"He's already pissed off at me..."Riza gently put her hand on his head and started to pet it.

"He was just blowing off steam earlier..He wasn't mad, just irritated that you don't listen to him."

"But Maes said-"

"Don't listen to what he says when he's blowing off steam, kay..?"Riza said then Edward smiled.

Roy smirked and got closer to Edward noticed and got closer to Riza, which made her look narrowed her eyes.

"You go on ahead.."The boy nodded and ran turned to him."What do you want..?"

"Oh nothing...Just captivated by your beauty."He said to her, trying not to let her know he knew what they were.

"That's bullshit..Your Roy Mustang.."

"Guess I'm found out..Are you going to attack me out in the open?"

"No, I'll let you follow for a little while more.."

"Thank you..I would love to see Maes again."He looked at her again and noticed Riza started walking ran up next to her.

"He'll rip you to shreds..And don't think I don't know about the 'meeting' you two had.."

"Oh, so he told you..?"

"No..I was there..And I saw you get knocked down."

"He caught me off guard.."

"No..."Riza looked at him."You caught him off guard."

"Hows that..?If I remember correctly, he attacked me.."

"But you saw him first.."She stated.

Roy sighed."True...I don't remember you there.."

"You saw him looking back right..?Well he was looking at me.."

He laughed then looked around, they were at the forest already.

"Are the two of you mates..?"

"No..He's..I guess you could say he's my brother.."

"And what about that little boy..?Is he yours..?"

"No..He's an abandoned pup.."Riza stopped in her tracks and glanced at him.

"So his mother and father dropped him off somewhere.."

"I shouldn't be telling you this..."

"Too late..You already have.."

She turned to him, her eyes instantly took a step lunged at him, still in her human form, and pinned him to the ground.

He looked in the position they were in."Is someone in heat..?"

She wrapped her hands around his neck."Little bastards like you don't live long...Especially if they don't know how to shut up."

"Riza!!"Shouted out a sharp jumped off of Roy and looked behind stood there, in bloodied bandages."Go home right now."

Riza nodded her head meekly and started to limped his way over to Roy and grabbed his collar then lifted him off the ground.

"Why are you here..?"Maes asked harshly.

"Trying to find else would I be trying to do..?"

"I want you out of here.."

"I want that rematch.."Roy bluted out.

"I don't give a shit on what you want now leave..Besides, I don't think you would want to fight me in my current condtion."

Roy sighed."True..Now let me go."

Maes dropped him to the ground."Go back to town right now.."

"I don't think so-"Maes was gone before Roy could finish his sentence.

End Ch. 2 


End file.
